Yo no soy la víctima
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Ten en mente que todos somos víctimas en algún punto de nuestra existencia; solo tú puedes escoger por ti misma si tu rol sigue siendo el mismo o si prefieres cambiarlo por uno más emocionante, ya sea para bien o para mal… Yo escogí un camino peculiar, el camino que me trajo a mi realidad actual.
1. Introducción

**Yo no soy la víctima.**

Todos nos convertimos en lo que somos debido a las experiencias a las que estamos destinados a vivir… ¿Destinados? Eso está mal dicho; nosotros escogemos el camino que queremos seguir, el destino no existe realmente debido a que nuestro futuro es subjetivo.

Las reacciones que demostramos frente a situaciones de crucial importancia para nuestra existencia forjarán el camino que decidamos tomar. Todo esto es una cadena de sucesos que afectaran tanto tú futuro como el de miles de personas que conozcas o que jamás llegarás a conocer; seguramente te preguntarás a que me refiero, déjame explicártelo de esta manera: en tu caso te hirieron, y tú me heriste a mí, de igual manera yo herí a alguien más, la persona a la que herí tiene tantas posibilidades de lastimar a otros, o de vivir con el dolor interno sin dañar a otras personas que en efecto tendrían las mismas opciones que la persona a la que herí… la cadena del dolor se esparce libremente debido a decisiones tomadas especialmente por personas en las que confías.

Cualquiera que haya experimentado este tipo de situaciones entenderá a la perfección mi situación. Puedes criticarla, no me importa realmente; después de lo que hice y de cómo me llegué a sentir, dudo mucho que alguien pueda superar el rencor que siento por mí misma actualmente.

Podrás pensar que mi vida es una típica historia de amor y desamor que a cualquiera le puede pasar; sin embargo, esta es la historia de una víctima que se convirtió en la bruja negra. Ten en mente que todos somos víctimas en algún punto de nuestra existencia; solo tú puedes escoger por ti misma si tu rol sigue siendo el mismo o si prefieres cambiarlo por uno más emocionante, ya sea para bien o para mal… Yo escogí un camino peculiar, el camino que me trajo a mi realidad actual.

* * *

Me llamo Elizabeta Héderváry, nací en Hungría… no estoy aquí para contarte esta clase de información personal; estoy aquí para hablar sobre una experiencia que tuve hace algunos años, dicha experiencia afectó en gran manera la forma en la que veo el mundo…

Como en la mayoría de historias que conoces, debo decir que la mía empieza en el instituto, en un día común y corriente, con personas comunes y corrientes, o al menos eso creía hasta que un hombre se sentó a mi lado.

Yo había terminado mis clases durante ese día, pero me había quedado rondando por ahí para esperar a una de mis amigas, decidí sentarme en una de las bancas del jardín principal… todo parecía estar en orden a mis alrededores, aun habían varias personas caminando de aquí para allá. Una persona se sentó a mi lado, un hombre al que le calculé ser dos años mayor que yo. Le había visto anteriormente dentro de la escuela; sin embargo nunca hablé con él, y seguramente no le hubiese dirigido la palabra si él no me la hubiese dirigido antes.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Vladimir Lupei. —Volteé a verle desorientada, no aparté mi vista de su rostro hasta que mi mente proceso su nombre… Vladimir Lupei, miembro del club de magia. Se decía que él era un rumano que se caracterizaba por ser amable, alegre y travieso, pero jamás imaginé que la persona que me estaba hablando resultaría ser ese famoso Vladimir.

—Hola. —Esa fue mi única respuesta, no me caracterizo por tener conversaciones con extraños, una persona normal se habría dado cuenta que no estaba interesada en entablar una plática; sin embargo, esta persona no parecía normal, y con el tiempo confirmé que realmente no era una persona normal.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —nuevamente mi mirada se posó en la suya, al parecer tendría que hacerle frente. —Soy Elizabeta. —me dedico una sonrisa, y lo primero que paso por mi mente fue "algún día me pedirás que sea tu novia." No te hagas la idea equivocada… no fue amor a primera vista, como dije anteriormente, yo ya había visto a esta persona antes de tener esta conversación; Vladimir no me gustaba en ese tiempo, solamente fue un presentimiento que tuve al verle sonreír.

— ¿Por qué estás sola? Usualmente te veo con tus amigas, pero no parece que alguna de ellas este por aquí. —Esto se estaba poniendo molesto, no suelo tratar con parlanchines. Siempre pierdo la paciencia y termino agrediendo físicamente a quien me moleste.

—Estoy esperando a una de ellas, ¿dónde están tus amigos? He escuchado que el Magic Trio es inseparable. —Así es… el club de magia estaba conformado simplemente por tres personas, los cuales raramente se separaban cuando estaban dentro de la escuela.

—Lukas volvió a casa hace dos horas porque su hermano se enfermó, y Arthur tenía que reunirse con otros de sus compañeros de grupo para una investigación; iba a volver a casa, pero te vi aquí sola y pensé que talvez te habría pasado algo similar, así que decidí hacerte compañía. —La respuesta de Vladimir me desenfocó, nadie habla con extraños por razones como esas.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar Eli. —una tercera voz se dejó escuchar, volteé tratando de buscar la procedencia de dicha voz y encontré a Lily. Ella se dio cuenta de que no me hallaba sola por lo que saludó amablemente al hombre que se hallaba junto a mí, el cual respondió a su saludo de una forma muy animada.

—Vámonos Lily, ya es tarde. —Me levanté con la intención de salir de la escuela, y dirigí mi vista una última vez hacía Vladimir, quien se levantó juntamente conmigo.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte Elizabeta, tengan un maravilloso día. —Lily y yo nos alejamos de él, y cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable mi querida amiga me preguntó la razón por la que me hallaba con él, al parecer ella tenía más conocimiento sobre ese extraño de la que yo contaba, fue ella la que me dijo que Vladimir era rumano y que actualmente salía con una chica de Belarus.

Los días pasaron y no volví a tener contacto alguno con el rumano, habían pasado más de cuatro meses para ser exactos. Se podría decir que ya había olvidado que el existía…

Una mañana que tenía clase libre debido a la ausencia de uno de mis maestros decidí ir al auditorio, un piano se hallaba en el escenario, seguramente se llevaría a cabo alguna presentación durante esa semana… me senté en el banquillos frente al piano y empecé a presionar alguna teclas, no soy una experta en el piano, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y mis otras amigas se hallaban en sus clases así que me quedaría allí hasta el fin de la hora.

No habían pasado ni siquiera quince minutos cuando escuché una voz a mi lado saludándome alegremente, mi sorpresa aumentó al encontrarme con Vladimir a mi lado. Se sentó junto a mí sin mi autorización y empezó a tocar el piano de una forma más avanzada que la mía, aunque aún le faltaba demasiado para que fuese profesional.

—No hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?—Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo metiche que conocí meses atrás. —No me puedo quejar de la vida, mis calificaciones no son las mejores pero no son tan terribles como para preocuparme por ello. ¿Qué hay de ti?—Decidí continuar con la conversación… no perdía nada hablando con él.

Me contó sobre su vida en Rumanía y de su hermano menor, el cual era de Moldavia… me habló sobre sus amigos y las locuras que hacían en el club de magia; también mencionó a Natalya, la chica de Belarus que Lily había mencionado el día que conocí al rumano, parecía muy enamorado de ella cuando la mencionó.

Yo le hablé sobre mis amigas, y sobre el club de natación, del cual yo era parte. Me preguntó sobre mi familia y le dije que era de Hungría, yo solamente era una estudiante de intercambio en esa escuela. Luego me preguntó por mi novio… un tema del que nunca me ha gustado hablar. No mencione nada y decidí permanecer en silencio, el no siguió presionando en cuanto a ello. Antes de habernos dado cuenta la hora ya había terminado, yo volví a mi clase y el permaneció allí, olvide preguntarle por qué no se hallaba en su clase durante esa hora.

Días siguieron pasando, con la pequeña diferencia de que me saludaba siempre que me veía, cuando nos hallábamos solos conversábamos de varias cosas, la mayoría de nuestras platicas no tenían sentido alguno… Un día lo vi llorar, nunca pensé que alguien feliz como el pudiese llorar de esa forma, me acerqué a él y se secó las lágrimas inmediatamente. Quería parecer fuerte, pero sus ojos cristalinos delataban su fragilidad.

—He vivido una gran mentira; Natalya me ha engañado, jugó con mis sentimientos de una forma desalmada y cruel, me abandonó por un lituano. —No soy experta en este tipo de cosas; sin embargo, me han contado que cuando te engañan de esa forma se siente como si todo lo que conoces deja de tener el mismo significado.

No tengo experiencia consolando a las personas; sin embargo, puse una mano sobre el hombro de Vladimir y le pedí que dejase de llorar, le dije que algún día alguien sabría valorarlo realmente… cuando dije eso, no pensé que yo sería esa persona, y que sin duda alguna ese sería un error.

* * *

Este capítulo termina aquí… quisiera aclarar que esta historia está basada en hechos reales, y cualquier coincidencia con la realidad se debe a ello.

Esta es solamente la introducción de la historia, así que quiero decir que este fanfic será un conjunto de songfics, todos estarán correlacionados.

 **Elizabeta** es Hungría

 **Vladimir** es Romania

 **Lily** es Liechtenstein

Cuéntenme que les parece todo esto, Hasta entonces Sayonara!


	2. A Drop In The Ocean

**Disclaimer de este capitulo:**

 **Personajes:** le pertenecen a Himaruya, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

 **Canción:** Se llama "A drop in the ocean" la canta Ron Pope. Me costó encontrar una cancion que se acomodara a la historia...

 **Capítulo 2**

 **A drop in the ocean.**

 _A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

* * *

Un mes pasó desde el día en que le vi llorar, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Vladimir trataba realmente de ser fuerte. De vez en cuando solíamos encontrarnos por casualidad entre clases o al final de las mismas, hablamos sobre diversidad de asuntos y llegamos a ser buenos amigos…

La amistad que se forjó entre ambos empezó a cambiar paulatinamente, antes de darme cuenta me molestaba cuando no le veía o cuando el pasaba demasiado tiempo con otros, la excusa que me daba a mí misma para no aceptar mis celos, era que tenía miedo de verle llorar nuevamente. Engañarme parecía ser lo que más me beneficiaba por el momento.

"Gran Búsqueda del Tesoro." Miles de posters y panfletos estaban siendo esparcidos alrededor del instituto, cada año se llevaba a cabo una búsqueda del tesoro para "fortalecer" la relación de los estudiantes de todos los grados, dicha actividad se llevaba a cabo en un bosque al otro lado de la ciudad donde se hallaba el instituto.

La búsqueda del tesoro se basaba mayormente en permanecer en parejas tratando de encontrar el famoso tesoro que se hallaría oculto en el bosque… cada quien podía escoger al compañero que quisiese, Lily escogió ser la compañera de su hermano mayor, por lo que me quede sin nadie a quien escoger.

Vladimir parecía estar en la misma situación que yo, pues entre sus amigos del club de magia habían decidido sortear al que tendría que buscar a su propia pareja, del cual cierto rumano salió perdedor.

—Elizabeta, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para la búsqueda del tesoro? A ti también te han abandonado, ¿no es así?—Estar con él durante esa actividad sería una tortura, aceptar significaría que ese día me arriesgaría a estar pegada a alguien que me gustaba y que no sentía nada por mi… acepté después de todo.

El día de la búsqueda del tesoro llego, y el rumano parecía más contento de lo normal, me parecía tierno que alguien se alegrara en gran manera por verme, estuvimos hablando durante un buen tiempo hasta que nos informaron que era hora de abordar los buses que nos llevarían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la actividad.

Vladimir se sentó a mi lado, parecía estar disfrutando el trayecto hacía el bosque al que nos dirigíamos.

Estuvimos hablando sobre lo increíble que sería si nos encontrásemos a Slenderman en el bosque, de repente ambos guardamos silencio, él me observó fijamente y pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente llegamos al bosque y todos los alumnos bajamos de los buses, recibimos instrucciones que debíamos tener en cuenta si nos perdíamos.

No nos dijeron como era la apariencia del tesoro que debíamos encontrar, pues los encargados de la actividad aseguraban que lo reconoceríamos al instante en que lo viésemos…

Vladimir y yo nos adentramos en el bosque; ambos caminamos sin dirección alguna hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, el rumano se acercó a la orilla de este y se sentó, me dijo que se había cansado y que lo mejor sería recuperar las energías descansando en ese lugar. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, él se recostó sobre el montón de hierbas que nos rodeaban, permanecimos en silencio durante diez minutos, solo se escuchaba el relajante sonido del agua proveniente del riachuelo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos seguir buscando el tesoro?—Mi pregunta no tuvo respuesta, por lo que voltee a ver al rumano; el cual se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que me faltaba… se había dormido.

Me levanté y me incliné sobre el riachuelo, observé mi reflejo sobre el agua y sumergí mis manos sobre el líquido, estaba frío… junté ambas manos y el agua relleno el hueco que había formado, luego me dirigí a donde Vladimir estaba y dejé caer el agua sobre su cara; inmediatamente reaccionó al frio contacto del líquido. No pude evitar reírme, él se levantó y me dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—Yo no hubiera hecho eso si hubiese sido tú. —La voz de Vladimir denotaba un deje de molestia.

—Pero como no eres yo... —No tuve oportunidad de terminar mi oración, Vladimir corrió hacía mí y me empujó hacía el riachuelo, antes de caer logré sujetarme de él haciendo que el cayera conmigo.

Salimos completamente empapados y con frio.

— ¡Ya sé que estás loco, pero no es excusa para que me lances al agua!—Sé que yo empecé con todo esto, pero jamás lo aceptaría frente a él.

— ¡Tú eres la loca que interrumpe el sueño de otros! Hay mejores técnicas para despertar a bellos durmientes como yo ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Te acabas de llamar bello durmiente a ti mismo? Eso suena ridículo desde cualquier perspectiva.

—Eso no le quita lo infantil y ridículo a tu forma de despertarme. La próxima vez utiliza algo más civilizado, por favor. —El rumano podía llegar a ser desesperante de vez en cuando.

— ¡Como si lanzarme al agua hubiese sido una acción civilizada!—Nuestra conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lugar, y ambos estábamos enojándonos realmente, pero lo que dije a continuación lo cambio todo…—No entiendo porque me gustas cuando me haces odiarte. —No podía ser cierto… había dicho eso en voz alta.

Vi directamente a los del rumano quienes me contemplaban con sorpresa, él estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no se lo permití. — ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada al respecto!—Luego de lo cual salí corriendo sin saber a dónde ir. Antes de darme cuenta me hallaba completamente sola entre los árboles. Golpeé el árbol más cercano a mi alcancé, estaba furiosa conmigo misma… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan débil? Porque decirle a alguien lo que sentía era considerado debilidad.

Intenté tranquilizarme, no podía continuar golpeando al pobre árbol que tenía frente a mí… la naturaleza no era culpable de mi ingenuidad, observé mis manos, pude divisar varios rasguños de los cuales empezaba a brotar sangre.

Me senté al pie del árbol y abracé mis piernas, empecé a llorar… escuché la voz lejana del rumano, estaba gritando mi nombre, el impulso de golpearlo inundó mi ser, quería lastimarlo por haberme hecho sentir así… que ridículo sonaba, pero no había hecho nada más que actuar ridículamente últimamente.

La voz de Vladimir se escuchaba cada vez más cercana, no hice movimiento alguno.

— ¿Elizabeta? ¿Recuerdas que estoy en el club de magia? Puedo asegurarte que mi sexto sentido me dice que estás cerca. —Permanecí en silencio nuevamente.

Su voz desapareció completamente, imaginé que se había alejado, pero al levantar la vista lo vi parado frente a mí, su rostro demostraba preocupación.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?—no aparte la vista de él, pero permanecí sin decir nada, seguramente si hablaba lo único que lograría sería insultarlo y luego hacerme sentir peor.

Vladimir se acercó y se hincó frente a mí, sentí el contacto de su mano contra mi mejilla, secó las lágrimas que aún caían y luego escuché su voz nuevamente…

—Elizabeta… Tú también me gustas. —Fruncí el ceño, lo miré fríamente y lo empujé alejándolo de mí.

—Odio a los mentirosos así que no me digas esa clase de mentiras. —Mi subconsciente no podía creer lo que él me había dicho.

— ¡Estoy hablando seriamente!—Al rumano no le importó que lo hubiese tratado de esa forma y se volvió a acercar. — ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Por qué no hay razón alguna para que yo te guste. —Dije eso con voz lamentable; escuché una leve risa proveniente de él, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y dijo.

—Elizabeta, no necesito ninguna razón en especial para que me gustes, porque dar razones es dar justificaciones, y yo no estoy justificando lo que siento por ti. Por favor, sígueme queriendo. —Lo vi directamente a los ojos y vi sinceridad en ellos, simplemente asentí y empecé a llorar nuevamente; permanecimos abrazados por uno minuto más, luego me separé de él y le dije que lo mejor sería volver a la búsqueda del tesoro.

—Yo ya encontré mi tesoro, no tengo porque buscar otro. —Vladimir dijo eso mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba nuevamente al camino por el que yo había huido.

* * *

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away_

* * *

Que difícil fue pensar en este capítulo, pero bueno… creo que es lo más cursi que puedo escribir por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta entonces Sayonara!


	3. Dulce Locura

**Disclaimer del capítulo:** La canción que estoy utilizando para este capítulo es **"Dulce Locura"** de La Oreja de Van Gogh, cabe mencionar que los personajes tristemente no son míos… yo solo los uso para darle vida a lo que sucede dentro de mi cabeza.

* * *

 _Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia  
más bonita que en la vida escuche  
Vendo el guion de la película más triste y la  
más bella que en la vida pude ver  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra  
que en la vida compondré  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno  
del momento que en la vida viviré_

 _Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,_  
 _pero no me pidas que quiera vivir..._

* * *

Un año ha pasó desde aquel día en el bosque.

Tantas cosas han sucedido en nuestras vidas que me hicieron creer que el rumano era el amor de mi vida, lo que llegué a sentir por él fue una sensación que jamás creí poder desarrollar… mis sentimientos se habían adherido a Vladimir de manera que me sentía incompleta cada día en el que no le veía.

Intentaba estar cerca de él todo lo posible, había creado una obsesión para nada saludable sobre Vladimir, el trataba todo el tiempo de estar a mi lado, y cuando no era posible me llamaba y hablamos horas y horas, siempre perdíamos la noción del tiempo y pensábamos que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, o al menos eso era lo que yo había llegado a creer.

Vladimir se había encargado de hacerme saber en todo momento que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí, me dijo que el momento en el que dejó de quererme fue cuando empezó a amarme…

Todo había sido perfecto entre los dos… él aseguraba amarme más que a nadie y yo le hacía saber lo mismo. Para mí, ese rumano se había convertido en todo lo que yo deseaba, no podía ver a nadie más que a él, porque todo a mí alrededor se le relacionaba de una u otra forma.

Aun cuando no lo demostrase abiertamente, se podría decir que yo era la persona más feliz de este universo…

Jamás hubiese pensado que todo llegaría a cambiar repentinamente.

Una tarde de enero Vladimir recibió una llamada de su familia en Rumania, su madre le había rogado que volviese a casa debido a que su padre había enfermado gravemente.

Yo comprendía a la perfección que debía dejarle marchar, era su familia quien le necesitaba, no podía dejar que mi egoísmo le alejara de ellos en ese momento. Vladimir me dijo que debería irse durante dos años… me dijo que todo estaría bien, él me amaba y yo le amaba a él, y cuando una persona ama realmente a otra, no hay fuerza alguna que pueda destruir ese amor. El me aseguró que la distancia solo sería un obstáculo que deberíamos enfrentar y sobrepasar para reírnos del destino cuando él volviera…

Una semana después de esa llamada tuvimos que despedimos.

Yo no quería decirle adiós, empecé a decirme a mí misma que no era el fin del mundo por lo que simplemente le dije "nos vemos luego." Me di la vuelta y me alejé de él, caminé durante diez minutos con la mentalidad de que todo estaría bien, me engañé diciendo que al día siguiente él seguiría en él pueblo en el que vivíamos… todo sería normal, le volvería a ver…

Antes de darme cuenta me había perdido completamente, estaba enfrascada en mi mente que perdí la noción de a dónde iba…

Observé el lugar en el que me encontraba, inconscientemente había caminado al instituto… odiaba el sentimiento que me embargaba, todos los recuerdos que había vivido junto a Vladimir empezaron a reproducirse ante mis ojos, me acerqué a la banca en la cual hablamos por primera vez, me detuve frente ella y la contemplé con tristeza, jamás imaginé que esa banca sería testigo de mi dolor emocional.

Sentí los labios de alguien sobre mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo… una fría sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

Mis sentidos se recobraron inmediatamente y apreté mi puño derecho, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para golpear al degenerado que me había besado de esa manera, pero antes de poder hacerlo dos brazos me rodearon impidiéndome el movimiento.

—Prométeme que vas a esperarme. —La inconfundible voz del rumano me sorprendió, no hice movimiento alguno, simplemente volteé a verle sobre mi hombro para asegurarme que fuese él. —Por favor, prométeme que no vas a olvidarme y estarás aquí cuando yo vuelva.

Perdí la capacidad de hablar, simplemente asentí y le dediqué una débil sonrisa, sentí como sus brazos me soltaban, yo alejé mi vista de él y la fijé nuevamente sobre la banca en la que toda nuestra historia había empezado…

Volteé nuevamente para verle una vez más; sin embargo, él había desaparecido… miré a mis alrededores, pero no había señal alguna que delatara su presencia, lo que había sucedido no había sido producto de mi imaginación de eso estoy totalmente segura, podía jurar que Vladimir realmente había estado allí…

Decidí dejar mi búsqueda y volver a casa, no había ningún caso en permanecer allí.

No negaré que deseaba llorar, pero no tenía planeado desahogarme en la calle; el mundo no merecía conocer mi dolor.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, observé mi teléfono detenidamente, quería hablar con él… pero si le llamaba seguramente no podría evitar rogarle que no me dejase, pero seguramente lo haría más difícil para ambos.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, intenté cambiar mis pensamientos a unos más positivos, todo estaría bien.

Cuando mi madre me pidió que bajara a cenar actué lo más normal posible que pude, no pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, eso me ayudó a creer que todo seguía siendo normal. Me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente y decidí dormir, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir… había algo diferente a lo que yo recordaba antes de cerrarlos, la luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi cuarto… al parecer había dormido profundamente.

Me acerqué a la ventana para asegurarme de no estar alucinando; el cielo estaba nublado, al parecer el clima también estaba conspirando contra mí para hacerme sentir miserable.

No había nada que pudiera hacer contra la madre naturaleza, por lo que me resigné a continuar fingiendo que el clima no se acoplaba perfectamente a mi estado de ánimo.

Me alisté para empezar un día más de escuela, mi educación no podía verse afectada por una situación como esa…

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a las puertas del instituto, no había razón alguna por la que tuviera que apresurarme a llegar; llegué a mi salón de clases, estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se abrió por si misma desde el lado contrario, de manera que recibí un buen golpe en la cara.

Debía admitirlo… eso me dolió, volteé a ver al causante de mi dolor físico, y me di cuenta que se trataba de Arthur, el chico inglés que era amigo de Vladimir.

Arthur llevaba unos libros enormes entre sus manos, y al percatarse del accidente que acababa de causar me pidió disculpas, yo simplemente hice ademan de no seguir dándole importancia al asunto, me acerqué nuevamente a la puerta del salón, pero el sonido de varias cosas cayendo me hicieron voltear nuevamente.

Los libros que habían estado en las manos del inglés, ahora se hallaban desparramados en el suelo… Arthur se había tropezado con algo y trataba de levantarse, me acerqué a él y empecé a recoger sus libros, esas cosas pesaban más de lo que aparentaban.

—Lo lamento, Elizabeta. —Obtuve nuevamente una disculpa de parte del inglés. —No te molestes en recogerlos, pesan demasiado.

—Creo que me lo advertiste demasiado tarde. —Ya había recogido dos de los cuatro libros que él había votado. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Me ofrecí a ayudarle.

—Voy camino a la biblioteca; tengo que devolver estos libros, además la clase empezará pronto, y no sería correcto que llegues tarde por ayudarme. —Arthur me sonrió amablemente mientras se negaba a recibir mi ayuda.

—No me importa llegar tarde a clase, además podrías volver a caer si lo haces solo. —Empecé a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca de la escuela, volteé a ver al inglés que seguía estático en su lugar. —Llegaremos más tarde si no te apresuras. —Inmediatamente Arthur se apresuró a alcanzarme, y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al edificio correspondiente.

Entregamos los libros y empezamos a caminar nuevamente en dirección al salón de clases.

—Elizabeta, sé que no es uno de mis asuntos, pero ¿sabes que fingir no te ayudará?—Su pregunta me sorprendió.

— ¿A qué te refieres con fingir? Estoy actuando normal. —El inglés me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Cuando te golpeé con la puerta tu reacción hubiese sido diferente; no te ofendas, pero la verdadera tu hubiera explotado al instante y seguramente hubieras golpeado, tampoco has mencionado nada en cuanto a Vlad mientras íbamos a la biblioteca. —Permanecí en silencio después de escuchar eso… no estaba bien, de eso no había duda alguna… hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de ello, pero Arthur tenía razón… fingir no me ayudaría en nada.

Lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre mis mejillas y el joven de ojos verdes se alteró.

—Oye, no llores… comprendo que sea difícil, pero no eres la única a la que él dejo, Lukas y yo estamos en una situación similar, pero no es el fin del mundo… y te puedo asegurar que Vladimir no le hubiese gustado verte en ese estado.

—No me puedes pedir que deje de fingir para luego pedirme que deje de llorar… sabes que mi yo interno se ve terriblemente miserable como para querer mostrarlo. —Arthur frunció el ceño, no se podía negar lo que acababa de decir. —No negaré que tengas razón en cuanto a no ser la única en esta situación; sin embargo, si bien el fingir que no me siento miserable no me ayudará en nada, de igual manera tampoco lo hará el demostrar abiertamente que lo soy.

Arthur evitó contestarme y volvimos a clase en silencio.

* * *

 _Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
En un viaje que no vuelve nunca_

 _Sonreiré, cada noche al buscar, a tu luna en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo, que me hace tiritar..._

 _Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar... _

* * *

**Fin del capitulo...**

Gracias a todo aquel que lea está y mis otras historias, significa mucho para mi :D

Esta historia será larga, tengo cada momento visualizado… Hasta entonces Sayonara!


	4. I m not the only one

**Disclaimer del capítulo:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, y la canción utilizada esta vez es "I´m not the only one" de Sam Smith…

 **Advertencias:** Se recomienda discreción, lo que sucederá en este capítulo no es algo digno de imitar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _For months on end I've had my doubts  
denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
but I know that I still need you here._

* * *

—Elizabeta… ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?—Lily se había acercado a mí un poco nerviosa para hacerme esa pregunta, yo le dediqué una sonrisa y asentí dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Ambas nos dirigimos a una esquina del pasillo principal en el que nos encontrábamos.

Lily se miraba preocupada, y eso me inquietaba… ella solía mantener la calma la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el día de hoy se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

— ¿Has hablado con Vladimir últimamente?—No me esperaba esa pregunta realmente… en realidad no esperaba que fuésemos a hablar de Vladimir en lo absoluto.

—Mmm… no realmente, me escribe una vez a la semana como máximo ¿por qué?—Me intricaba su repentina preocupación.

—Bueno, en realidad hablé con él ayer, o al menos al principio creí que era él. —Lily frunció el ceño al decir la última parte.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Yo aún no comprendía claramente cual él era el punto en esa conversación.

—Ayer le vi conectado en Facebook, y pensé que sería buena idea saludarlo, pero la respuesta que me dio después de decirle hola me extrañó. —Yo no dije absolutamente nada dándole a entender que podía continuar. —Me dijo que no era Vladimir, sino su novia. Yo pensé que eras tú, pero me dijo que su nombre era Stefania Balakov… es una chica de Bulgaria que ha estado con Vladimir desde 2 meses antes que él se fuera a Romania.

Permanecí en silencio, pero esta vez fue porque no sabía que decir realmente… había posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una broma, pero Lily no exactamente el tipo de persona que se la pasa haciéndole bromas a los demás.

Le di la espalda a mi amiga y empecé a caminar en dirección a los baños, me empezaba a sentir mal… estaba dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto en mi cabeza y no me percaté que Lily me seguía muy de cerca.

Todo lo que pedía era que todo fuese una mentira.

—Eli… de verdad lo siento. —Mi amiga me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, le agradecía que estuviera conmigo… porque si hubiese estado sola, seguramente hubiera perdido el control de mi misma.

* * *

Me hallaba en la soledad de mi habitación… me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que me dijo Lily.

Decidí que lo mejor sería preguntarle al mismo rumano por alguna explicación.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasé observando la pantalla de mi teléfono, por primera vez en los cuatro meses que llevábamos separados, me sentí nerviosa por hablar con él.

Presioné la opción de llamar cuando me sentí preparada para afrontar la verdad.

Vladimir contestó pasado el tercer toque.

— ¡Hola Eli! ¿Cómo has estado?—El rumano no sonaba diferente en lo absoluto, pero eso no resolvía ninguna de mis dudas.

— ¿Quién es Stefania Balakov?—Ignoré su saludo y le hice la pregunta con un tono de voz molesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Stefania?—Sonaba un poco confuso por mi pregunta.

—Limítate a contestar. —pasaron unos segundos de silencio, pero yo sentía que habían pasado horas.

—Lo siento Elizabeta. —Y así empezó la conversación que jamás pensé que tendría con la única persona de la que me había enamorado en toda mi vida. —Sé que no es justo para ti saber todo esto a través de una llamada telefónica, pero no creo que haya otra forma de decírtelo…

Mi corazón latía fuertemente… lo que más temía escuchar estaba siendo dicho.

— ¿Desde hace cuando me has estado utilizando?—No permití que continuara y le lancé otra pregunta; mi voz ya no sonaba tan fuerte como al principio, ahora dejaba entrever mi decepción.

—Eli… hablar de esto no creo que se apropiado… estoy seguro que no te hará bien saberlo. —Lágrimas empezaron a caer involuntariamente sobre mis mejillas.

—Si sabías que no me haría bien ¿por qué se te ocurrió hacerlo?—Esta vez le grité. Yo había estado ahí para él cuando fue herido por Natalya… y ahora era yo quien recibía las consecuencias de haberlo consolado.

—De verdad lo siento Elizabeta. —Vladimir seguía repitiéndome la misma mentira descaradamente.

— ¡No te disculpes! Ambos sabemos que no lo estás diciendo de verdad… solo me interesa saber lo que realmente pasó. —Escuché un suspiro de parte de desgraciado del que me había enamorado perdidamente.

—Está bien, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. —El escuchar eso me hizo sentir mucho más molesta… sonaba más bien a "te lo haré saber porque me das lastima."—Todo empezó 2 meses antes de que yo volviera a Romania… Stefania estaba en la misma clase que yo, y llegamos a ser buenos amigos… —Así que ella estudiaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso? Vladimir continuó su explicación—Al igual que yo, ella fue engañada. La vi llorar y me acerqué a ella de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que la empecé a querer de la misma forma que te quiero a ti. —Quería golpearlo… realmente quería golpear a Vladimir, quería implantarle el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo al escuchar eso.

—Supongo que has de estar agradecido de estar en otro país en este momento. —No permití que continuara.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? La verdad es que te extraño mucho. —eso me provocó una amarga risa.

—Si estuvieras en este momento frente a mí, te puedo asegurar que tu rostro estaría irreconocible. —Vladimir sabía que no bromeaba al respecto…

Me cansé de seguir escuchándolo y terminé la llamada sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesa que había al lado de mi cama y agarré mi almohada, empecé a golpearla una y otra vez, tenía que alejar toda la ira que se había acumulado en mí.

No sabía que debía hacer ahora… no importaba de que perspectiva lo mirase, no podía sentir odio alguno hacía la tal Stefania… ella no me había quitado a Vladimir intencionalmente, de ser así me lo hubiera restregado en la cara.

Tanto ella y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma situación… Y eso no me permitía odiarla.

* * *

—E-Elizabeta ¿Estas segura de hacer esto?—Lily sonaba nerviosa.

Ambas nos dirigíamos a la clase en la que Vladimir solía estar.

—Si Lily, ella también merece saber la verdad.

Por alguna razón había llegado a la conclusión de que Stefania no debía quedar en la ignorancia.

Lily y yo entramos al salón, ninguna de nosotras tenía la menor idea de saber cómo lucía ella físicamente, pero una idea paso por mi mente cuando vi a Arthur y a Lukas hablando en la parte trasera del salón.

Caminamos hacia ellos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia nos observaron con confusión.

Estuve a punto de preguntarles por Stefania, pero otra pregunta atravesó por mi mente.

—Ustedes dos lo sabían ¿no es así?—De algún modo debían estar enterados del descaro del rumano… se suponía que eran sus mejores amigos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Arthur respondió con otra pregunta. Lukas en su lugar permaneció en silencio sin inmutar la seriedad que siempre se hallaba presente en su rostro.

—Elizabeta, creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí. —Lily se percató que varias personas nos estaban observando… nos encontrábamos en receso por lo que no había problema en que estuviéramos ahí.

— ¿Quién es Stefania?—Que el resto de personas en esa clase no me importaba… estaba allí con un propósito y no pensaba irme sin obtener lo que quería.

Arthur y Lukas se tensaron al escuchar esa pregunta… esa reacción le dio respuesta a mi primera duda.

Ambos lo sabían.

—Vayan al club de magia después de clase y les diremos lo que sabemos. —Lukas habló rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro que pensaba que su amigo había enloquecido por ofrecerse a hacer algo así.

Miré fijamente al noruego y luego asentí.

—Aun así… díganme quien es ella. —Arthur me dio una mirada de reprobación, pero luego empezó a observar a una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

La voz del inglés me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento para acercarme a ella.

—Promete que no le hablarás hasta que te contemos lo que nosotros sabemos. —Volteé a verle molesta ¿Quién se creía que era para estar poniéndome condiciones?

— ¿Y que sí lo hago? —Intenté retarlo.

—En ese caso no te diremos nada de lo que sabemos. —Esta vez fue Lukas el que me dio la advertencia. Yo simplemente bufé y observé a Lily mientras me cruzaba los brazos.

—Está bien…—Acepté finalmente.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y me levanté con la intención de llegar al salón que ocupaba el club de magia.

Estuve a punto de salir del aula, pero Lily me detuvo.

Pensé que me pediría abandonar mi nueva causa, pero al contrario me pidió que le esperase para acompañarme.

Caminamos hasta llegar al salón designado al club de magia y tocamos la puerta esperando por alguna respuesta… pasaron treinta segundos y no hubo respuesta, volví a tocar aún más fuerte y con más persistencia. Empecé a desesperarme.

—No hay necesidad de derrumbar la puerta. —La voz del inglés se escuchó a nuestras espaldas… Ahora tenía sentido el que aún no hubiéramos tenido respuesta alguna.

Arthur abrió la puerta y dejó que Lily y yo entrásemos primero.

Estuvimos en el salón sin hacer nada hasta que Lukas hizo acto de presencia.

—Antes que nada dejáremos en claro que nosotros no estamos involucrados de ninguna manera en todo esto, si tenemos conocimiento alguno, es porque llegamos a nuestras propias conclusiones luego de haber tenido una conversación con Vladimir después que él se hubiese marchado.

* * *

 _You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **N/A:** Si alguna vez has experimentado algo parecido quiero decirte que comprendo tu dolor.

Gracias por leer... esta historia esta basada en 3 partes, acabamos de finalizar la primera.

Creo que este es el capítulo en el que he tenido mayor facilidad para escribir…

Estoy creando mi calendario de actualización, así que estaré actualizando más seguido en todos mis fics…

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	5. Blind

**Disclaimer del capítulo:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y la canción que fue escogida para este capítulo es "Blind" de Kesha.

* * *

 _I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
 _Never gonna catch me cry_  
 _You must be blind if you can't see_  
 _You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
 _Without me, you're nothing_  
 _You must be blind if you can't see_  
 _You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

* * *

Estuvimos en el salón sin hacer nada hasta que Lukas hizo acto de presencia.

—Antes que nada dejáremos en claro que nosotros no estamos involucrados de ninguna manera en todo esto, si tenemos conocimiento alguno, es porque llegamos a nuestras propias conclusiones luego de haber tenido una conversación con Vladimir después que él se hubiese marchado.

Tanto Arthur y Lukas se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos… aún estan reconsiderando si era buena idea hacerme saber lo que ellos pensaban.

Dos meses antes de que él se fuera, le vimos actuar diferente…—Empezó diciendo el inglés.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

—Nos vamos a reunir hoy después de clases para las actividades del club.—Mencionó Arthur mientras Lukas abría uno de sus libros y Vladimir perdía el tiempo dibujando a drácula en su cuaderno…

Como respuesta recibió el simple asentimiento del noruego y un bostezo de parte del rumano.

—Lo siento chicos, pero creo que llegaré un poco tarde.—Mencionó Vladimir.—ya saben… Elizabeta me dice a cada ratos que no paso suficiente tiempo con ella y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Tanto Lukas y Arthur observaron a Vladimir como si hubiera dicho algo extraño…

Para ser sinceros era la primera vez que el rumano decía ese tipo de cosas; ninguno de los tres había llegado tarde o faltado a las actividades desde que habían creado el club de magia.

Las horas pasaban en el club de magia y los otros dos miembros aceptaron que Vladimir definitivamente no llegaría.

Al día siguiente notaron que Vladimir evitaba el hablar sobre su ausencia del día anterior, y no solo eso, si no que también notaron la repentina amistad que había entre Stefania y él.

Las ausencias del rumano aumentaban cada vez más… y la excusa siempre era la misma: "Elizabeta quiere que pase más tiempo con ella."

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

—LLegamos a pensar que eras una persona muy pesada.—Admitió el noruego.

Lily me tomó del brazo y me pidió que me tranquilizara… fue así como noté que mi puño estaba fuertemente cerrado, inconscientemente me había preparado para dar un golpe mortal.

El idiota del que estaba enamorada me había utilizado como excusa para estar con alguien más…

—Cuando él se fue seguimos manteniendo comunicación con él porque es nuestro amigo. ¿Eso es la amistad no? la amistad no se acaba sin importar las circunstancias.—Mencionó Arthur con un tono de culpabilidad.

—"¿Cómo está Stefania?" era la pregunta que siempre hacía… nunca preguntó por ti…—Agregó el noruego.—Pensamos que era normal ya que seguramente él debería de mantener contacto continuo contigo, a diferencia de Stefania.

"Desgraciado" dije mentalmente insultando a Vladimir…

Se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso… pero odiar a alguien que se ha amado es mucho más sencillo que dar un solo paso.

Lily y yo salimos del salón después de despedirnos de Lukas y Arthur.

—Elizabeta, no te molestes...—Mencionó Lily mientras caminábamos ¿Cómo me podía pedir que no me molestase?—No tiene caso que te enojes con alguien a quien ni siquiera le importa tu enojo.

Suspiré pesadamente… eso era cierto, si no le importé a Vladimir cuando él estaba aquí… no tenía sentido pensar que le importaría estando en su ausencia.

—¿Aún piensas en decirle algo de esto a Stefania?—Preguntó mi amiga.

—Si.—Afirmé… aún consideraba que no era apropiado dejarla en ignorancia de la verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente hablé por primera vez con Stefania Balakov, me acerqué a ella cuando la ví completamente sola… nadie tenía la necesidad de saber lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Stefanía?—Pregunté solo para empezar la conversación… no podía llegar y sacarlo todo de un solo.

—¿Eh?—Ella me observó con confusión pero pareció reconocerme luego de unos segundos.—¿Elizabeta?—Pronunció mi nombre con un tono de duda… así que sabía quien soy.

—Hola Stefania ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?—La joven de cabellos negros observó a su alrededor y luego asintió.

—Sé que nunca hemos hablado, pero ¿sabes quien soy?—Pregunté con un deje de curiosidad.

—Si, te he visto antes.—Dijo mientras me pedía que me sentara junto a ella.

—Se que esto sonará raro, pero ¿Vladimir alguna vez te habló de mí?—Todo parecía ir con normalidad por el momento.

—Para ser sincera… si te mencionó hace mucho.—En realidad debía admitir que esperaba verla explotar como loca alegando que no me metiera en sus asuntos...

—Me puedes decir que te dijo sobre mi ¿Por favor?—Pregunté con curiosidad en mi voz.

—Elizabeta… yo no sabía que eran novios.—Dijo ella con nerviosismo.—Empezamos a salir luego que mi ex me dejara… me enteré de lo que había entre ustedes dos o tres meses después de eso, pero el me dijo que la relación entre ustedes dos no había funcionado realmente, por lo que inevitablemente terminaron.

Yo simplemente permanecí en silencio mientras escuchaba esas palabras… ella lo sabía, y no le importó que Vladimir le mintiera.

—Está bien, me alegra que lo sepas… no me parece justo que te mintiera a ti también;lo echo, echo está… gracias por ser sincera conmigo.—Mencioné en un leve susurro.

—Lamento mucho si fui yo la causa de que hayan terminado su relación.—Parecía realmente arrepentida.

—No te preocupes por mí…—Le pedí antes de continuar con la conversación.—La verdad yo lo amaba, pero al parecer lo mejor era que todo esto sucediera.

—Perdoname Elizabeta, no solo por eso… sino por haber pensado mal sobre ti, en verdad creí que eras diferente.—No podía culparla… la mayoría de personas hubieran pensado igual.

—Debo irme, solo quería decirte que Vladimir nos engañó a ambas, pero como ya lo sabías… creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Nos vemos Stefania.—Me despedí antes de alejarme rápidamente.

* * *

No estoy segura de cómo debería sentirme en este momento.

Me hallaba en mi habitación tratando de poner todos mis pensamientos en orden.

Mi telefono empezó a vibrar, lo observé con desgana antes de ver quien me había mandado un mensaje de texto.

Vladimir…

¿Por qué rayos me seguía hablando? quise lanzar mi telefono y destrozarlo en mil pedazos, pero eso no sería algo inteligente…

Podría ignorarlo, pero quería insultarle… el impulso de hacer eso fue más fuerte.

"¿Cómo estás?" decía el mensaje del rumano…

"Idiota… ¿Cómo crees que estoy?" Evité utilizar toda la lista de insultos que tenía preparada y envié el mensaje.

"Eliza… de verdad lamento todo esto, sé que no merecías que eso sucediera, y también sé que suena estúpido y probablemente no me creas, pero te quiero de verdad, eres especial y me arrepiento de todo." Respondió luego de unos minutos.

"Tu mismo lo has dicho… lo que acabas de decir suena estúpido. Ahora… solo déjame en paz porque el Vladimir al que yo amaba está muerto y tú no eres nadie para mí."

Mi telefono siguió vibrando incontables veces… no me tomé la molestia de ver el remitente de los mensajes y los borraba.

Vladimir estaba ahora en el pasado, no tenía razón alguna para seguir pensando en él… no habia razón alguna para dedicarle mis pensamientos a alguien que me había dañado de esa forma.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que pudiera olvidarlo completamente? No estoy segura… no diré que fue algo sencillo de hacer, pero con el tiempo logré dejar de darle la importancia que tenía al principio.

El año escolar terminó; me despedí de Lily y me marché de allí… mi futuro esperaba por mí, y me di cuenta que no lograría gran cosa permaneciendo en ese lugar; debo aclarar que no me fui por el hecho de que el rumano ya no estaba ahí, como he dicho antes… para mí él ya estaba muerto, aunque hubieron varias veces en las que recibiera sus mensajes de texto y los leyera traicionándome a mí misma…

* * *

 _I've let go, finally over you_  
 _This drama that you put me through_  
 _I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
 _The beat drops, you're so low_  
 _It's last call and it's gotten old_  
 _Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

El siguiente capítulo es más alegre... y van a aprecer nuevos personajes!


End file.
